<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Security Show by NiamhofTirnanOg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137443">Security Show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhofTirnanOg/pseuds/NiamhofTirnanOg'>NiamhofTirnanOg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Freeuse, Gordon idiot momence, M/M, More to cum, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhofTirnanOg/pseuds/NiamhofTirnanOg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The guards working the night shift have a new favourite show to watch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Gordon Freeman/security team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Security Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gordon was a professional, that’s what he told himself. He worked long hours, sometimes even over time, with little to no complaint,heck, he even let the senior researchers boss him around and use him as an errand boy! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was entitled to a little… stress relief sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was how he justified it when he jerked one off in his office one late night, slacks pooled around his ankles, head buried in his arms as he tugged at his dick under the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey, he was in his office, and there was no one else working late in his sector, so what harm could it do? Who was gonna see him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He locked the door, so it’s not like anyone could just barge on in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It was fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…It was not fine. It was VERY not fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon had been enjoying his lunch in relative quiet in the tiny staff cafeteria, cracking open one of the shitty off brand sodas they stocked in the vending machines, and taking a gulp of the fizzy pop. Blech. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Better than the water here at least, that stuff always tasted kind of off. He wasn’t sure if they were adding some kind of softener to the water or what, but it didn’t agree with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leant back in his chair, and zoned out. He still had time before his break was up, but he hadn’t brought a book or anything with him so, nothing better to do than just think for a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few of his colleagues were chatting in the corner, and he couldn’t help but listen in on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about new security measures?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh, he hadn’t heard anything about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did they really have to install cameras in our private offices as well? What a ridiculous policy, haven't they heard of the notion of privacy?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now now Kleiner, it’s for our safety. What, it’s been a month already since they were installed right? I bet you’ve haven’t even noticed them, they’re VERY discreet!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… what. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cameras. In the offices. He- he was not alerted to anything like that, was he? Oh fuck, when he- in the office- he- oh FUCK he was so fucking fired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still had time before his lunch was over, but he jerked out of his chair, and began speed walking down the halls to his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He- he had to check. There was a chance there wasn’t a camera in HIS office, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They couldn’t just- INSTALL a fucking camera without telling him, that probably broke, uh, privacy laws or something. I mean, Black Mesa routinely broke a numbers of laws and guidelines as part of its working day, so, a breach of privacy was hardly on the top of their list of crimes. That would be by far one of their lesser infractions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He arrived back at his office, and tried to casually look around. Looking for any evidence of a recording device. Those guys had said something about it being “discreet” so he wasn’t really sure what to look out for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depending on where it was… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he had hardly stopped having a cheeky wank after that first night working overtime. Oh no, he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to keep going. God he was so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down in his chair, trying to play it off as him just getting back to work early. Just good old Gordon Freeman, wow, what a hard worker! I heard he wacked off in his office, what a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>freak. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He could imagine the rumours starting now. Oh god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He booted up the pc, and nervously looked around. There. Was that a blinking red light in the corner. Oh, this was worse than he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angle it was at…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No way whoever was watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>get a good view of his crotch while he was furiously jerking it, aw fuck, his career was ruined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t care anymore. He thunked his skull into the desk, and groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sure any minute now, he’d get called down to HR, and then his life would be over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worst part, the absolutely most awful thing about all of this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> into the idea of being watched. He was popping a chub just thinking about the idea that someone had been watching him moan as he fingered himself alone in his office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong </span>
  </em>
  <span>with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If… if he was going to get fired </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span> then...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he could rub one out real qui-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope! No way, that sort of attitude is what got him into this mess! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should face death with dignity, or at least try to pretend he had some left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got to work, typing away at his keyboard, snatching glances at that little red light flashing away every now and again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crossed his legs, an attempt to hide his throbbing boner, and couldn’t help squeezing them together, to feel that small bit of friction against his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck fuck fuck, think of statistics Gordon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Think of- uh, taxes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep. That’ll do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unclenched his legs, and tried to breath slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The remaining hours on shift passed by slowly. He jumped at every knock to his door, at every noise he heard outside in the hall. All the while, that little red light continued to blink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he reached the end of his shift, and… there had been nothing about calling him in for ahem, “misconduct” or anything else. Strange. Did… did the guys watching the cameras not report him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, that couldn’t be it, maybe he had just gotten lucky, and the camera in his office had broken… or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, that was plausible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had spent all day so pent up and anxious he had hardly done any work. He was gonna need to stay after hours if he wanted it completed. Fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt way too jittery and anxious. He just wanted to go home man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was one foolproof way to calm down, but like hell he was gonna jerk off in his office again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, and went to go grab some coffee. It would do the exact opposite of calling him down, but at least it would keep him alert. Acceptable losses, he supposed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked down the hall, lights dimmed, most of his other coworkers already having left to head home, so it was pretty quiet, the soft electrical hum of machinery the only thing accompanying him throughout the halls as he walked, the squeak of his loafers against linoleum echoing harshly off the walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached the cafeteria, and headed to the coffee machine to grab a cup of joe, almost bumping into someone as he walked in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oof, fuck, sorry man, my bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the shorter man before he could tumble to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no problem bud, it’s fine- hey, you’re Doctor Freeman, Ain’t cha?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man, dressed in the typical security guard uniform, eyed him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon had the distinct impression he was being checked out, and shifted uncomfortably. The guy was pretty attractive but, uh, he wasn’t really used to getting scrutinised like that on the regular. Or at all, actually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, uh, Dr Freeman, that’s me, haha. Um, sorry for walking into you, uh, I should just, uh-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no, it’s cool dude, lemme grab you a drink, it’s great to finally meet ya, my name’s Jeff, come sit down with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… what? He’d… heard of him? Huh? Why would security be talking about him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He allowed himself to be shepherded towards the small cafeteria table, where Jeff sat him down while he went to grab the coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were two other guards sitting down, and they looked up from their sodas to give him an appraising look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, heyyyyyy, if it ain’t the Freeman himself! Big fan dude, my names Josh, and this lug here is Benrey.” He leant over the table to offer his hand which Gordon shook on instinct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Big fan? Um, did he read his thesis paper or something? What was he on about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Benrey” didn’t offer the same curtesy as Josh, merely quietly and intensely staring him down, not saying a word as Josh continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have to say, you’ve made our shifts a hell of a lot less boring, ya know? Nice of you to give us a show and all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon was lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon? I uh- I’m not sure what you’re referring to…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey finally opened his mouth to speak, and Gordon caught a quick flash of sharp teeth before he was distracted by him speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dumb idiot, talking about the special after hours show, stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… after hours… the only thing he’s been doing after work is overtime and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. No no no no no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They COULD’T be talking about seeing him- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing him m-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ooooooh. Oh. His life was over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>RIP Gordon. Died of embarrassment after getting caught wanking at work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a fucking epitaph.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The devil could open up a gate to hell and drag him through and he’d thank the bloody bastard for sparing him the indignity of this entire situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh kept speaking, oblivious to his inner turmoil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have to say, it’s realllllllll hot, like, I’m not gay, but wow, you got a nice cock. You’ve got balls for being brave enough to do that with a camera in the room dude haha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…. ok what the fuck, ignoring the whole “I’m not gay but” comment, not gonna dissect that hot mess, was- was he saying he </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyed</span>
  </em>
  <span> watching him jerk it?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thats-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god, that was kind of hot to think about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The security guards admiring the show, while he went at it it alone in his office, being </span>
  <em>
    <span>watched. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He felt a squirming heat in his gut, a familiar tightness in his belly and- yup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought was getting him horny. His face must have gone red as a beet, but thankfully, nobody commented, though Benrey’s eyes never seemed to leave his face for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shifted in his seat as Jeff placed a steaming mug of coffee in front of him, trying to hide the tent forming in his slacks as much as he could, scooting his chair in closer. The table was small though, and he bumped against one of the guards knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey flashed him a grin, and- oh, he only caught a glimpse before but, yep, those teeth looked sharp. Had he had some kind of body mod done? He must have had, those pearly knives couldn’t be natural. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey leaned in a little closer, eyes flicking downwards. Gordon had the intense sudden paranoia that he could somehow see through the table's surface, and crossed his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey smirked, and got up, pulling back his sleeve to peek at his bare wrist, squinting as if reading the time on his non-existent watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breaks over. Gotta get back to the cams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking forward to tonight’s show, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gordo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He winked, waving two clawed fingers in a mock salute, and with that, and a few quick goodbyes from Jeff and Josh, the three of them were gone, leaving Gordon alone at the table, barely containing his lust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well… he shouldn’t  keep them waiting. Right?</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>